Libro de ideas
by Loki99D
Summary: eh aqui un libro de ideas donde publicara ideaspara historias que pueden pedir oh que publicare mas adelante una de dos, sin mas que decir bye bye
1. Chapter 1

**Como había dicho antes en una de mis historias, esta es mi libreta de Ideas las cuales ustedes podrán ver y pedir por cada "capitulo" daré tres ideas para historias que se me ocurran (y también de las que no podre escribir hasta tener en mis historias mínimo 5 capítulos) empecemos.**

 **-Naruto x Boku no Hero** : de los pocos fics que eh leído de estos cruces es mayor mente es un naruto que tiene habilidades múltiples oh de él llegando de su propio universo, no digo que sea malo, pero se vuelve un poco aburrido (yo ni se para que hablo si tengo en cuenta que hice algo parecido), este es sobre un naruto que nació en ese mundo.

 **Resumen:** Si Izuku Midoriya se convirtió en el nuevo portador de One for All que sucede con All for One. Durante un incidente un joven naruto se encuentra con All for One/sensei moribundo cerca de la muerte y este ve a naruto como su nuevo cuerpo, transfiriendo así su "peculiaridad" al joven rubio quien queda traumatizado por aquella experiencia, sensei "muere" evitando pasar su mente al cuerpo del chico pero pasa ¼ parte de todas sus habilidades al joven naruto junto con All for One.

 **Requisitos :** naruto debe ser un humano normal al igual que izuku (es cosa tuya si quieres que los padres de naruto estén vivos o no).

-Al igual que izuku, naruto sufrirá efectos físicos al igual que izuku al usar One for All solo que al usar All for One por sus diversos "poderes" los efectos serán igual o peor dolorosos (puedes agregar poderes de otras series, ejemplo puedes darle a naruto la habilidad Magu Magu de akainu, claro tendrás que darle debilidades para contrarrestar su poder).

-naruto debe ser cauteloso al usar sus poderes gracias al trauma recibido por "sensei".

-el emparejamiento (y porque lo veo venir) si si puede ser harem, pero no mayor de seis para concentrarse en la historia y si quieres que sea de una sola persona está bien.

-ahora como detalle final, naruto no quiere convertirse en un héroe debido al miedo que obtuvo al tener su "peculiaridad" Aizawa Shota/Eraserhead es el que convence a naruto de ser un Heroe y su pupilo.

 **-Naruto x High School DxD:** como eh visto muchos (y digo muchos) fics de esta categoría la mayoría tiene algo en común el "harem"el cual se le va de las manos a los autores y la historia se pierde y muy pocos son los que logran encontrar un balance entre el harem y la historia un buen ejemplo seria ( **Proposito de la vida** [ya depende de la traducción] de TinaKhoaNguyen, muy buena por cierto y muy recomendada) esta idea es muy probable que la haga, pero no ahora.

 **Resumen:** el Dios cristiano en su lecho de muerte creo un último Sacred Gear, el cual estaba hecho a partir de todo su poder restante, el cual permite a su portador crear todo y utilizar todo. Naruto uzumaki es un simple chico el cual murió ayudando a su amigo issei en una cita, reencarnado como demonio descubrirá sus nuevos poderes y ara amigos enemigos por igual.

 **-Requisitos:**

-primero que todo voy a abordar el emparejamiento para salir de ese tema en particular como se cómo es nuestra mente de imaginativa (pervertida) no pueden pasar de 10 mujeres oh si quieres puede ser de 1 un solo emparejamiento.

-Issei y Raynare deben ser pareja así ella controlara la perversidad de issei así que te buscas otra forma en la que muera nuestro pervertido favorito (sinceramente yo creo que el es Jiraiya reencarnado oh su aprendiz secreto una de dos).

-ahora el Sacred Gear de naruto se puede llamar "origen" (no tiene nombre yo solo les estoy dando un ejemplo ustedes pueden darle el que ustedes crean necesario) permite al usuario crear tanto objetos vivos como inanimados, incluso alterando el género de un ser vivo, esto se limita a la cantidad de magia y fuerza física del usuario. Tener en cuenta que naruto nace con grandes cantidades de poder mágico, él se cansara exponencialmente si crea vida de cualquier tipo otra cosa es que al tener el poder de dios tiene acceso a todos los tipos de energía posible (chakra, mana, magia lo que se te venga en gana).

-ahora para evitar problemas, issei se reencarna con 7 peones y naruto con 1 así se guardan las otras piezas.

-naruto no puede ser como dios de un día para el otro.

-como cereza del pastel algo que debe ser más que obvio es que sean originales, todo puede ser igual hasta que lleguen al arco de Raizer, después de ahí inventen sus propios arcos.

 **-Naruto x Minecraft:** seguro en este momento te estas preguntando que pasa por mí mente, pues déjame decirte que nada bonito, ¿porque este cruce? pues es simple amigo me gusta experimentar, que la imaginación vuele en este cruce.

 **Resumen:** cuando naruto y karin descubrieron en que se especializaban los uzumakis y se pusieron a inventar con los sellos, no esperaban ser absorbidos en uno de sus experimentos y mucho menos terminar en un mundo que parecía ser exactamente igual al suyo solo que cuando quitabas un elemento del ambiente se convertida en un bloque -naruto recuerdas que me dijiste que tu suerte era malísima-…. -siiii-…..-esto es toda tu maldita culpa-.

 **Requisitos:** tanto el chakra de naruto y karinn esta limitado cuanto depende de ustedes.

-el emparejamiento, obligatorio narutoxkarin no mas no menos (puedes hacer referencia a otras parejas si te hace feliz pero este emparejamiento es definitivo).

-como ellos obtengan el conocimiento del mundo también depende de ustedes (quiero ser muy liberal con este cruce).

 **(si me pongo a pensar, este cruce es el que menos tiene requisitos debido a lo poco que tiene en personajes eh historia, también pueden agregar el modo historia para aquellos quienes lo jugaron).**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora cuando se me ocurran mas ideas las publicare pero recuerden si quieren usar una de estas historias infórmenme para así pasar la información.**


	2. página 2

**saben por nostalgia me puse a leer un manga al azar y ese resultó ser el manga de mi querido profesor pulpo favorito y después de terminarlo de leer (se hace un corte mientras se escuchan llantos de dolor y tristeza con gritos de fondo) me llegaron ideas, también por que tuve que esperar el manga de shingeki no kiojin (¿lo escribi bien?) gane más inspiración y con lo de Infinity War (noticias viejas pero no tan viejas) me llegaron ideas a montón así que por que no mejor vamos a verlas.**

 **Naruto x Assassination Classroom** : que puedo decir (se aleja momentáneamente a llorar) después de ver el final que por cierto me dejó con dudas con respecto a nagisa y kayano pero bueno empecemos el resumen.

Resumen: Naruto termina en el mundo de Classroom y termina siendo sujeto de pruebas junto con koro-sensei, ambos entran en un acuerdo para poder escapar pero terminaron con los mismo resultados (escapan igual que en el manga/anime).

 **Requisitos/sugerencias** :

-Aguri sobrevive a la destrucción del laboratorio, sólo que cae en un coma profundo (si naruto y koro se la llevan ya es cosa tuya) donde y cuando despierte es cosa tuya también (aún que yo lo recomendaría para después de la llegada de Irina, se imaginan esa pelea **[pone cara pervertida y una risa del mismo calibre]** ).

-adiferencia de koro-sensei, naruto mantiene su apariencia normal sólo que es más alto y su cabello son sus tentáculos.(nota lateral: la altura de naruto después de los experimentos es de 1 metro 90 centímetros) su cabello cambia de color dependiendo su estado de ánimo (agarra las mismas malas mañas de koro-sensei **[naruto tiene su pervertido interior nieguenmelo]** ).

-algo a destacar es que naruto no tiene chakra(espera no te enojes) debido a ciertos factores (los que tu elejias) naruto en su llegada al mundo de Classroom casi muere y kurama usa su chakra para curarlo. lo mismo sucede durante los experimentos gracias ah eso escapas de sobrevivir a los experimentos y eliminar el efecto explosivo pero como consecuencia perdió casi si no todo su chakra.

-por que lo veo venir, naruto puede ser emparejado con irina(bitch-sensei) y Aguri (koro-sensei la ve como como la familia que nunca tuvo).

-si naruto es un profesor oh estudiante es cosa totalmente tuya (quiero dar libertad de decidir eso).

\- como ya sabran en Classroom existe el manga de naruto (pueden usar eso a su favor y hacer todo tipo de escenas).

-como ya te habrás dado cuenta en el primer requisito esto afecta la historia oh en este caso a kayano directamente, como lo trates ya depende de ti, pero yo recomiendo que la mantengas igual y esta busque venganza por el estado de su hermana (si es que no se la llevan como antes eh mencionado).

-último requisito (es más una sugerencia) los personajes de naruto pueden venir a ese mundo ( más específicamente Sasuke recuerden tiene el rinnen-sharingan, sakura y kakashi, los sapos y tsunade) pero claro si haces esto tomate tu tiempo no es necesario que aparezcan al segundo capítulo puedes tomarte lo tu yo antes de hacerlos aparecer.

 **[se que parece que les pedí mucho pero créanme cuando les digo que esto es muy liberal comparado con otros que eh leído por ejemplo vio uno donde decía exactamente como decía ir la historia... yo estaba como... es enserio (ー_ー)...ademas si se fijan bien son requisito muy libres lo que pasa es que escribi mucho... ㄟ( ,)ㄏ].**

 **Naruto x Shingeki no Kyojin** **Que decir de este, bueno vi algunos que si estaban interesantes pero nunca los continuaron pero bueno así es la vida.**

 **Resumen** : Naruto es miembro de la división de exploración, también el hermano menor de Carla Jheager, este desaparece en una de las incursiones al exterior y no se le ve durante 5 años. Cuando este vuelve a las murallas vuelve distinto y sin recuerdos de lo sucedido durante esos cinco años y por que !mierdas es un titán¡.

 **Requisitos/sugerencias:**

-naruto a tomado poder de titán War hammer, pero diferencia de sus portadores anteriores el no está separado del cuerpo el es el cuerpo.

-si naruto salva a Carla es decisión tuya.

-la apariencia de su titán es el de un titán de 15 metros con piel blanca la cual se detiene en su boca formando una mascarilla y su cabello es rojo.

-emparejamiento... tu decisión.

-Naruto irá recuperando sus recuerdos de su pérdida de 5 años con el tiempo oh momentos específicos.

-Naruto no puede abandonar su firma titán de la manera normal (que es cortando la nuca y sacar el cuerpo original) si no Que su cuerpo se hace pequeño hasta volver a la normalidad (la de problemas que puede causar esto ¿no creen?). Forma de la que puede morir (destruir toda y digo toda la cabeza y la columna vertebral).

 **Naruto x MCU (cinematic marvel universe)**

 **Después de una loca idea pensé y si naruto fuera el que tomará el manto de Iron Man en el MCU con Tony siendo el creador de las armaduras ( y en palabras de cierto chico de Spider-Man) el hombre de la computadora y naruto siendo el que va al campo de batalla.**

 **Resumen** : Naruto es guarda espaldas personal de Tony Stark por ciertos aspectos, cuando este recibe la metralla en ves de Tony y así surge un nuevo iron man.

 **Requisitos/sugerencias:**

-Si naruto es de las Naciones elementales.

-Naruto usa su chakraen reactor ark (¿Esta bien escrito?) Y no no tiene a kurama para ayudarle por que bueno te inventas una razón, aparte ya no puede usar su chakra como antes (es decir cero clones y técnicas extravagantes).

\- la relación de naruto y Tony es algo así como padre eh hijo Con sus defectos claro está.

-Naruto le proporcionará a Tony ideas para las armaduras (también tener en cuenta que debido a su chakra las armaduras son más fuertes).

-Tony está medio liciado gracias a la explosión de la bomba asiendo que este no pueda caminar correctamente sin un bastón o ayuda.

-emparejamiento... No se divierte mucho buscando uno.

 **Yyyy creo que eso es todo por ahora?. Si yo creo bueno cualquier cosa que se me ocurra lo agregare a la siguiente "página", porfavor dejen sus comentarios que me ayudarían muchísimo para seguir escribiendo, también pueden dejarme sus ideas por MP y las pondré en una de las "páginas", bueno sin más que decir ¡adiós!.**


End file.
